Un Eté Chaud
by Lia-Sail
Summary: Depuis quelques mois c’est la fin de la guerre, Harry se retrouve seul ou peut être pas si seul que ça… Couple RemusXHarry


**One Shot Remus/Harry**

**Titre : **Un Eté Chaud

**Rating **: M

**Personnages :** Remus, Harry, etc…

**Résumé : **Depuis quelques mois c'est la fin de la guerre, Harry se retrouve seul ou peut être pas si seul que ça…

**Corrigé par :** Heileen Black _(Merci de trop à toi, pour avoir corrigé, modifier mon one shot, merci !)_

------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois, deux mois que la guerre était finie, avec la mort du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps Voldemort. La bataille s'était déroulée dans le parc de Poudlard. Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts: Ron, Hermione, Nympadora, Maugrey, Kingsley…

Tous étaient morts face à cette bataille qui s'était révélée un véritable carnage. Néanmoins, depuis ce jour, le monde des sorciers vivait enfin dans la paix et la sécurité. Les cicatrices se refermaient pour la plupart des gens, sauf pour une personne…Une personne qui n'arrivait pas à refaire surface après ce combat. Cette personne n'était autre que Harry Potter, l'élu, le survivant, le vainqueur contre Voldemort tué d'un Avada Kedavra.

Le jeune homme âgé de dix huit ans se terrait depuis au 12 Square Grimmaurd, la maison de son parrain mort, Sirius Black. Celui-ci vivait seul dans la bâtisse, ressassant les fantômes du passé. Ses parents morts, son parrain, ses amis…Tous morts par son unique faute. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il avait quitté Ginny Weasley lors de sa sixième année et ne s'était jamais remis avec. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison mais selon lui, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Le jeune homme au regard émeraude s'observait calmement dans la glace de la salle de bain. Les yeux cernés, le visage émacié par la fatigue, les cheveux longs et en bataille, la barbe. Harry soupira vaguement devant son reflet qui n'était que pitoyable à ses yeux.

Il avait beau faire, beau dire, il n'arrivait plus à avancer. Il avait comme stagné. Il vivait comme un ermite reclus du monde. S'étant éloigné de tout contact. Il en avait marre de sa célébrité, marre que les gens ne voient rien d'autre que le survivant, le sauveur de l'humanité. Il voulait juste être Harry et être aimé pour ce qu'il était et non ce qu'il avait fait.

Le jeune Potter, se déshabilla entra dans la douche, ouvrit le jet d'eau arrosant son corps musclé mais un peu maigre. Celui-ci réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui dans la maison. En effet la rénovation de l'habitat était l'occupation première de ses journées. Il ne faisait rien d'autre que ça et il était assez fier de ce qu'advenait la maison en question. Il avait réussit par, on ne sait quel miracle, à enlever le portrait de Mme Black qu'il avait brûlé dans la cheminée. Toutes les chambres avaient été meublées, décorées de teintes rouges, jaunes, bleues et vertes, s'étant quelque peu inspiré de Poudlard et des quatre maisons. Il avait ensuite repeint la façade de dehors à la manière Moldus, d'une couleur blanche, redonnant une vivacité au lieu. Toutes les fenêtres avaient été refaites et nettoyées. Il ne lui restait donc que le salon, la cuisine et le hall d'entrée.

Harry éteint le jet d'eau, prit une serviette qu'il se passa autour des hanches. Tout en se séchant, il pensa à ce qu'il devait acheter sur le chemin de traverse, pour rénover le hall trop sombre à son goût et morbide. Sirius aurait été heureux de voir ce que sa maison était en train de devenir : un véritable lieu de tranquillité et magnifique.

Une fois qu'il se fut habillé, Harry descendit en bas, prit son petit-déjeuner tout en regardant le courrier qu'il avait reçu…Encore une demande du ministère pour le prendre comme chef des Aurors. Il déchira la lettre en petits morceaux…Harry en avait plus que marre des batailles, il voulait juste la paix. Il ne travaillait pas et ne le cherchait pas à vrai dire. Celui-ci en plus de la fortune conséquente de ses parents et son parrain, avait reçu une forte somme du ministère, pour services rendus à la communauté. Il avait de quoi vivre sans travailler pour un bon siècle à venir.

Le jeune Potter se prépara pour sortir sur le chemin de Traverse, il cacha au mieux sa cicatrice qu'il avait sur son front par une mèche de cheveu et une casquette sur la tête. Pantalon noir moulant, t-shirt blanc tout aussi collant, il sortit ainsi de la maison. Le temps dehors était très chaud en ce matin de juillet. Il n'y avait personne dehors, tout le monde restant au frais chez soi. Grâce à un sortilège de refroidissement, celui-ci ne sentait aucunement la chaleur étouffante.

Marchant tranquillement incognito à travers les rues de Londres pour finalement arriver au Chaudron Baveur et se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, faire quelques courses.

Pendant ce temps là, un homme aux cheveux châtains parsemés de quelques mèches argentées, les yeux couleur miel, habillé de vieux vêtements, longeait l'avenue principale du Chemin de Traverse. Cet homme n'était autre que Remus Lupin, dernier Maraudeur de statut Loup-Garou. Surnommé aussi Moony pas ses défunts amis. Son visage était fatigué, des cernes horribles s'étaient établis sous ses yeux ! Un homme las du temps, regrettant à chaque moment le passé avec ses amis.

Celui-ci avançait calmement regardant les boutiques et les quelques passants. Remus était en quête d'un travail et d'un nouveau logement, ce qui lui était toujours difficile vu sa condition.

Malgré que le ministère ait allégé les lois sur les Loups-Garous, la vie lui était toujours aussi dure. Les sorciers ne changeraient pas du jour au lendemain. Il y avait toujours cette crainte au fond d'eux…

Alors que celui-ci chassait en vain ces idées lui tourbillonnant dans l'esprit, il fonça droit dans une personne qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Remus releva la tête voulant s'excuser de son étourdissement mais quelles ne furent pas sa surprise et sa joie de voir en face de lui :

« Harry ? »

-Remus ! S'écria le jeune homme en question. Co-Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ?

-Tes yeux Harry…Tes yeux et ton odeur.

-Oh… » fit le jeune Potter, gêné, ne sachant que dire.

Remus l'observait attentivement de ses yeux méticuleux. Celui-ci était vraiment étonné de le voir ici, surtout que plus personne n'avait de ses nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre. Moony remarqua que le fils de James n'avait pas fière allure, il semblait comme usé de la vie. Ses yeux pétillaient à peine. Comment Harry pouvait-il en être arrivé là ? Le fils de son meilleur ami ! Il vit alors que le jeune homme tenait des courses dans les mains ainsi que des pots de peintures magiques et autres objets de bricolages. Il fut alors détourné de ses pensées par le jeune Potter.

« Comment allez-vous Remus ?

-Aussi bien que toi. »Répliqua le concerné.

Harry encaissa le coup du mieux qu'il put face à cette réplique. Cela se voyait tellement, qu'il allait si mal ? Où peut être que Remus avec ses sens plus développés que la moyenne avait ressentit quelque chose ?

« Que, que faites vous-ici ? Demanda le jeune Potter espérant faire dévier la conversation, ce qui fonctionna.

-Tu peux me tutoyer Harry, sinon, et bien ma foi je cherche un travail et un appartement plus convenable. Répondit Moony.

-Un travail, mais je ne comprends pas… vous, euh, tu es un héros de la guerre, tu as forcément du recevoir une récompense ou...

-Non, Harry…le coupa Remus. Je n'ai reçu aucun honneur. Soupira t-il.

-Mais…Mais pourquoi?

-Je suis un Lycanthrope et je le resterai même si quelques lois ont changé.

-C'est complètement injuste ! C'est immoral !! »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais savoir Remus dans une situation comparable à celle d'avant, alors qu'il était un héros de la guerre, le mettait en rage. Il serra les poings et sentait la colère monter en lui. Son sang bouillait… Remus n'avait pas le droit d'être traité ainsi ! Bien qu'étant un Loup-Garou, il méritait autant de respect que tout le monde ! Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu la décence de prendre des nouvelles de ce loup-Garou, lui le dernier membre des Maraudeurs, meilleur ami de Sirius et James. Il sentit alors une main s'abattre sur son épaule droite. Harry releva la tête et vit deux grands yeux miel le fixer ardemment. Il ne pouvait s'y détacher. Il pouvait même déceler au fond de ses iris, comme une sorte de pépite d'or. Il était comme hypnotisé par son regard… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien, comme apaisé…Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et mille émotions passaient en lui et à travers son visage sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Remus. Harry en profita pour détailler les traits de son aîné qu'il trouvait agréables et beaux…Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de réagir ainsi ? Ca ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête ! On aurait presque dit, qu'il était attiré par l'homme en question. Non, non c'était impossible, il aimait les filles, il aimait les filles…Il aimait…C'est alors que des mots franchirent ses lèvres :

« Si vous voulez, euh...tu veux, tu peux venir habiter avec moi ? » Proposa Harry tout en se traitant d'imbécile.

Il allait forcément refuser, Remus n'allait jamais accepter. Et pourtant, il espérait au fond de lui, qu'il dise oui ! Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais comptait bien le savoir ! Il fallait le convaincre. L'homme semblait réfléchir intensément à sa proposition.

« Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires Harry et…

-S'il vous plait, vous ne pouvez pas refuser ! »S'exclama le jeune Potter.

Remus fut assez surpris face à l'engouement de son ancien élève. De plus, il était gêné par la proposition, cependant sa raison lui disait d'accepter. En plus il serait avec le fils de James et pourrait en profiter pour veiller sur lui. Veiller sur lui?! Pourquoi devrait-il veiller sur lui ? Harry était assez grand pour prendre soin de lui ! Néanmoins, le loup qui était en lui réclamait quelque chose envers le garçon. Une sorte de protection…Il voulait le protéger. Pourquoi ce genre de sentiments? Après toutes ces années, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il lui arrivait parfois de penser comme un loup…Mais il ne put y réfléchir plus longuement, interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées.

« Remus acceptez ma proposition, s'il vous plaît…de plus, il y a toute la place nécessaire au 12 square Grimmaurd. Vous y serez bien et tranquille, puis avec votre problème de fourrure, il n'y a aucun problème, il y une cave ou vous pourrez faire vos transformations. Je…Enfin, bafouilla le jeune Harry. Je serais vraiment heureux de vous- t'avoir avec moi à la maison. En plus je l'ai rénové en grosse partie, elle est beaucoup plus gaie qu'avant. Je…

Ses yeux émeraude étaient posés sur lui, il se sentait comme défaillir. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine du dos. Il devait refuser, il le devait ! Il sentait que quelque chose se passerait en allant là bas avec lui…Il ne fallait pas…Il devait dire :

« Oui, j'accepte avec plaisir Harry. » Répondit Remus en lui faisant un sourire.

_« Saleté de conscience » _Pensa Moony

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent de joie et Moony ne put s'empêcher de songer, qu'il était encore plus mignon quand il souriait... Mentalement il se donna une baffe, tout en se traitant de sombre imbécile d'avoir ce genre d'idée. Il était gay, néanmoins il ne devait pas sauter sur le premier venu ! De plus, il ne savait pas comment allait réagir le jeune homme sur son homosexualité…

« Je vous attends cet après-midi devant chez moi avec vos affaires Remus. Je compte sur vous-toi. Déclara le jeune Potter.

-D'accord. J'y serais. Merci encore.

-De rien Remus. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil, qui déstabilisa son aîné. A tout à l'heure. » Salua Harry en partant.

Remus lui fit un signe de la main et se retourna un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Il avait hâte d'être à cette après-midi.

Durant ce temps, Harry se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume, cette rencontre peu propice l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Il était heureux que Remus vienne habiter chez lui. Cela le rendait euphorique et encore le mot était faible. Il voulait en connaître plus sur son professeur favori. Sur cette dernière pensée, Harry rentra chez lui tout en déposant ses paquets.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

La matinée était passée assez vite mais trop lentement pour chacun de nos deux protagonistes.

Remus avait réuni toutes ses affaires dans deux grosses valises. Il rendit la clé de l'appartement miteux qu'il habitait, au propriétaire puis se rendit calmement au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Harry quant à lui s'activait dans toute la maison, il était dans un état de nervosité extrême. Durant toute la matinée, il s'était évertué à repeindre le hall dans une couleur ivoire, lui donnant toute de suite un aspect de vitalité. Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver, quelques tableaux sorciers ou moldu à accrocher pour la décoration quand les murs seraient secs.

Celui-ci était désormais dans le salon en train de visualiser de ce qu'il devrait faire pour le rendre plus beau et vif. C'est alors qu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte…Harry sursauta et d'un pas rapide se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sur :

« Remus !! »

Celui-ci entra doucement dans le hall étonné et ébloui par les changements effectués dans la maison. Déjà quand il avait vu la façade repeinte d'une couleur blanche, il avait été plus que surpris mais là c'était tout simplement l'ébahissement total. La maison était devenue vivable et très jolie. Dommage que Sirius n'ait pas vu cela, ça lui aurait plus.

« Cela te plait ?

-Plutôt que ça me plait, tu as fait un travail formidable Harry. Cette maison est devenue vraiment belle.

-Merci, il reste encore le salon et la cuisine à faire. Je viens juste de finir le hall.

-Je comprends mieux les pots de peintures et le matériel de bricolage que tu tenais dans la main ce matin.

-Oui, depuis la fin, la fin de la guerre, je suis revenu ici, c'était la maison de Si-Sirius et elle me tient à cœur. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à la rénover de haut en bas…Et puis ça passe le temps… »

Lupin hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Harry lui proposa alors de le suivre pour prendre une chambre à l'étage. Le jeune homme l'aida à porter ses valises tandis que Remus le suivait docilement observant avec joie que l'escalier aussi avait changé, auparavant noir et recouvert d'un tapis vert et argent, celui-ci était maintenant marron et recouvert d'un tapis rouge et or. Si la famille de Sirius avait vu ça, elle en aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

Le jeune Potter se retourna alors vers lui :

« Voilà l'étage des chambres, tu as le choix, néanmoins je te préviens chaque chambre à son thème, je me suis inspiré de Poudlard et des quatre maisons. Il y a donc deux chambres Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, une chambre Serpentard et trois chambres de Gryffondor. La mienne est ici. » Dit Harry en montrant du doigt sa chambre tout au fond du couloir.

Remus trouvait cette idée de thème de chambre vraiment bonne, c'est ainsi qu'il s'amusa à ouvrir les portes de chambres et découvrir le ton de la pièce. Il décida finalement de prendre la chambre à côté du fils de James. Celle-ci de couleur bleue et argent, un lit baldaquin, une armoire en chêne, un bureau et une table de chevet. Une chambre de Serdaigle. Le Maraudeur remercia une nouvelle fois le jeune homme qui le laissa s'installer en refermant la porte derrière lui. Harry resta quelques minutes dans le couloir, le cœur battant à la chamade, les idées folles et emmêlées dans son esprit. Décidément cet été promettait d'être intéressant.

Le soir venu les deux hommes mangèrent ensembles discutant de tout et de rien. Remus lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes sur ses années passées à Poudlard avec son père et son parrain. Ils parlèrent aussi des futures idées qu'avait en tête Harry pour rénover le salon. Remus rajouta les siennes, approuvées par le jeune homme qui n'avait pas beaucoup mangé aux yeux du Loup-Garou. Peut être se faisait-il du souci pour rien …

Tandis qu'ils allèrent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectifs, les heures défilaient et Remus fut réveillé et attiré par un drôle de bruit. Celui-ci s'assit dans son lit et écouta attentivement…On aurait dit des gémissements plaintifs…Apparemment ils provenaient de la chambre d'Harry. Intrigué, il se leva enfilant un T-Shirt rapidement, dormant torse nu. Il sortit à pas de loup et ouvrit la porte de chambre du jeune homme. Il passa la tête par l'ouverture et tendit l'oreille :

« Non…Désolé…Sirius… »

Le sorcier entra alors dans la pièce éclairée juste par le quart de lune. Il s'avança vers le lit et observa Harry qui se débattait dans ses draps en sueur. Celui-ci semblait en proie à des cauchemars. Remus voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais se retint. Peut être, qu'il ne devait pas le réveiller, il serait probablement mal à l'aise d'avoir été découvert. Il allait attendre qu'il se confie à lui. Il attendrait. Il finirait bien par le faire à un moment ou l'autre. Remus s'avança lentement et passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux du jeune Harry, puis recula le laissant seul avec ses démons.

Moony retourna dans sa chambre, se couchant. Finalement, il avait bien fait d'accepter sa proposition. Il n'avait plus trop le besoin de rechercher du travail, ayant trouvé une maison ou il n'aurait pas besoin de payer de loyer. En compagnie, en plus, du jeune Harry. Il comptait bien l'aider. Ce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter, c'était d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie de protection ? Pourquoi le loup voulait-il le protéger ? Aurait-il compris quelque chose avant lui ? Mais quoi ? Le Maraudeur se doutait un peu de la réponse mais pour lui c'était inconcevable…Il préférait se cacher la vérité plutôt que de se l'avouer…Il valait mieux que cela en soit ainsi. Le Loup-Garou ferma les yeux de fatigue, emporté par le sommeil…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivé de Remus au 12 Square Grimaud. Une semaine où toutes les nuits Moony entendait Harry murmurer, sangloter, dans son sommeil face aux cauchemars qu'il avait. L'aîné avait tenté à plusieurs reprises, le matin au petit-déjeuner de le faire parler mais rien à faire. Le jeune homme restait aussi fermé qu'une huître.

Durant les journées, les deux sorciers rénovaient le salon qui reprenait vie au fur et à mesure. Une grande bibliothèque avait été installée dans le fond de la pièce, les murs avaient été tapissés de rouge et or. Le sol refait en un parquet neuf et brillant. Les grandes fenêtres s'ouvrant sur le petit jardin dehors avaient été aussi changées. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver des fauteuils dans une boutique et faire un tour dans quelques librairies Moldus et Sorcières pour remplir la bibliothèque qui pour l'instant était pratiquement vide. Remus et Harry avaient jeté tout ce qu'il y avait en rapport avec la magie noire. Alors que le jeune Potter était en train de nettoyer la cheminée, Remus passa près de lui, l'effleurant. Une chaleur exquise s'empara de tout son être à ce rapprochement. Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer devant les idées peu catholiques qui défilaient dans son esprit. Il avait une envie folle que Remus le touche de nouveau. Harry tourna les yeux doucement vers son ancien professeur qui lui tournait le dos. Le jeune homme se surprit à le fixer, le dévorer du regard. Quand ses iris descendirent vers le bas de son dos, puis sur son postérieur qu'il trouvait vraiment sexy. Non, il n'avait pu penser ça ? Depuis quand avait-il ce genre d'idée envers lui ? Il n'était pas gay ! C'était …

« Harry ? Appela Remus.

Le concerné releva la tête et vit les yeux si bouleversant du Loup-Garou, le fixer d'une telle façon, qu'Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser à en perdre la raison ! Celui-ci déglutit. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à la fin ? Pourquoi ce genre de réactions ? Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre tellement vite au point de sortir de sa poitrine. Ses pommettes étaient légèrement rouges face au désir, au plaisir qui l'envahissait de pouvoir embrasser l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Remus l'observait attentivement et pouvait sentir les émotions du jeune chamboulé. Celui-ci se rapprocha un peu et demanda :

« Est ce que ça va Harry ?

-Je…Je…Oui.

-Tu es certain ? Tu es tout rouge. Constata Remus avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Que …Que …Quoi ? » Bégaya t-il.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire, Remus était beaucoup, beaucoup trop près à son goût. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son front. Il leva les yeux et vit que s'était la main de Remus. Une grande main, ferme et belle, avec quelques cicatrices. Le jeune Potter dut se mordre les lèvres devant ce contact si simple et si bienfaisant.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant. L'entendit-il dire. Je crois que tu devrais te reposer Harry. Ajouta Remus d'un ton sérieux.

-Je…Oui. Répondit le survivant en sentant la main de Remus partir de son front.

-Le sommeil est important. » Prononça Moony en le regardant droit les yeux, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il savait pour son sommeil agité la nuit.

Le jeune homme détourna la tête vers les fenêtres tandis que ses mains se tordaient nerveusement sous le regard pénétrant de son aîné.

« Je…Je vais alors monter dans ma chambre et essayer de me reposer un peu.

-Ce serait plus sage en effet, je vais aller à Fleury et Bott acheter quelques livres pour remplir la bibliothèque.

-D'accord. »

Remus lui fit un grand sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du plus jeune. Moony passa devant Harry tout en le frôlant volontairement….

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il était seul. Seul face à ses pensées étranges qui l'assaillaient de toute part. Il ressentait un étrange vide au départ de Remus. C'était idiot pourtant, Moony ne partait que pour quelques heures, le temps de faire ses achats.

Harry soupira tout en montant les marches de l'escalier. Depuis que son ancien professeur était arrivé au 12 Square Grimmaurd, il s'était attaché à lui et appréciait énormément sa présence. C'était un fait. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il éprouvait des sentiments beaucoup plus fort que de l'amitié envers Remus. Etait ce de l'amour ? Cela restait encore à voir. Il devait faire le point sur lui-même et ses sentiments

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, se coucha sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. Remus avait raison, il était vraiment fatigué…Trop fatigué…Mais ses pires cauchemars ne voulaient pas s'en aller, chaque nuit ils le hantaient. Sur cette dernière pensée, il ferma les yeux….

Pendant ce temps là, dehors Remus marchait à travers les rues, tout en pensant à cette journée. Harry avait eu un drôle de comportement cette après-midi. Comme si il avait ressenti une gène pour quelque chose…Il avait bien senti son regard émeraude sur lui avant de se retourner. Il avait d'ailleurs dut se faire fureur pour ne pas embrasser le jeune homme qui était terriblement craquant. Remus inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour calmer ses pulsions. Il devait se contrôler…Seulement plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Il était décidément amoureux du fils de James. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Il était un vieux, pauvre, et un Loup-garou…Qu'avait-il à offrir à un jeune plein de vie ? Remus soupira lourdement tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux…Il verrait bien ce qui se passerait dans les jours à venir…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus rentra à la maison. Il se faisait tard, il fut assez étonné de ne pas voir Harry en train de préparer le dîner. Le sorcier déposa ses achats sur la table de la cuisine puis se dirigea vers l'étage. Une fois arrivée, il alla directement vers la chambre du concerné, la porte grande ouverte, Moony entra dans la pièce.

Il vit alors le jeune homme en question, se débattre dans ses draps, le front en sueur, murmurant dans son sommeil.

Remus le regardait impuissant. Il serra les poings, tans pis si Harry venait à lui en vouloir, mais c'était une fois de trop. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir ainsi. Il fallait qu'il se libère.

Le Maraudeur s'avança doucement vers le lit et s'assit sur le rebord. Il passa tout d'abord une main sur le visage du jeune Potter qui obsédait son esprit en ce moment. Des larmes commençaient à apparaître alors au coin des yeux clos d'Harry. Le cœur de Remus se serra face à cette vision qui le bouleversait intérieurement. Il avait beaucoup trop souffert dans sa jeunesse. On lui en avait trop demandé et maintenant que le monde était libéré et heureux pour la plupart, celui-ci était au plus mal.

Remus se pencha vers son oreille et souffla :

« Harry, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

-Sirius…Maman…

-Harry, ouvre les yeux. Insista l'aîné en lui caressant les cheveux

-De ma faute…Pardon…

-Harry ! »

Le dénommé Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva brusquement rencontrant le visage de Remus face à lui, qui le regardait inquiet. Sans laisser le temps à Moony de réagir, le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras et enfouis sa tête dans le pull du Maraudeur qui était pris au dépourvu, face à son comportement. Il vit alors le corps du jeune Harry traversé par des sanglots étouffés tandis que ses larmes coulaient silencieusement. Remus passa ses deux bras autour de celui-ci, le rapprochant de lui. Une main caressant son dos, une autre dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Le Maraudeur se mit à lui souffler des mots réconfortants.

Les secondes, les minutes défilèrent dans le plus profond des silences. Finalement au bout d'un certain temps qui parut une éternité pour Moony, Harry se recula légèrement, les yeux rouges et bouffis avec un maigre sourire sur son visage.

Remus passa un pouce sur la joue du jeune homme…

« Ca va mieux ?

Hum…Fit Harry en fermant les yeux appréciant le contact de sa main.

-Depuis combien de temps as-tu ces cauchemars ? Interrogea Moony.

-Depuis la fin de la guerre…Confia t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Je les vois tous morts, Sirius, Papa, Maman, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore….Tous morts…Par ma faute…

-Tu te trompes Harry, ils sont morts à cause de Voldemort. Enfouir ton mal être au fond de toi, ne t'aidera pas à passer outre. Il faut que tu acceptes leurs morts. Que tu arrives à vivre avec. Tes cauchemars s'arrêteront alors d'eux-mêmes. » Assura Remus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de celui-ci sur son visage, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Leurs visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Tout son être réclamait plus…plus…Ses prunelles émeraude fixant la bouche de son aîné. Elle était si appétissante…Il n'avait qu'une envie les saisir et les dévorer. Une chaleur exquise s'empara de lui, le désir affluait…Du côté de Remus celui-ci commençait à perdre toute notion du temps, il ne cessait de regarder le jeune homme qui avait la bouche à demi-ouverte, les yeux irradiés par une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas…

Celui-ci déglutit, se rapprochant lentement vers ses lèvres si tentantes. Moony réduit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans un battement de cil. Harry ferma les yeux appréciant, goûtant la saveur désirable, de la bouche de Remus contre la sienne. Le baiser fut chaste au début puis voyant qu'Harry n'opposait aucune résistance bien au contraire…Moony passa une main derrière sa nuque, oppressant leurs deux bouches, titillant sa lèvre inférieure pour demander le passage que lui offrit sans hésitation son amant. Un gémissement retentit dans la pièce, étouffé par le baiser qui se fit impatient, ardent, passionnel, leurs deux langues s'entremêlant au rythme des gestes explorateurs.

Une main aventureuse passa sous le pull du jeune homme qui gémit de nouveau devant les caresses impudiques que son compagnon lui offrait. Remus était fou, fou de ses lèvres, qu'il trouvait savoureuses, délectables…Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant d'émotions. Tous ses sens étaient en alertes. Il voulait plus, il voulait son corps, il le voulait lui…

A cette pensée impétueuse, Remus rompit brusquement le baiser sous les yeux ahuris d'Harry. Il n'avait pas le droit, qu'était-il entrain de faire ? Merlin ! Il profitait de la faiblesse du jeune homme en manque d'attention. Comment avait-il pu l'embrasser, le toucher ? Moony se recula pour se lever rapidement du lit.

« Je…Je….Suis désolé Harry. C'est…une erreur. Oublie…Je…bafouillait Remus en sortant de la chambre précipitamment pour aller dans la sienne et s'enfermer.

-Remus ! »S'exclama le concerné.

Pour seule réponse, il entendit un claquement de porte. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus. Tandis que son autre main touchait ses lèvres gonflées. Merlin il avait aimé ce baiser plus que tout. C'était autre chose de ce qu'il avait connu avec Ginny ou encore Cho. Il avait ressenti tant de passion, de désir…Au fond de lui il se sentait frustré. Frustré que Remus ait arrêté. Frustré de la réaction de son compagnon. Pourquoi était-il partit ainsi ? Que devait-il faire ? Attendre ou prendre les choses en mains ?

Harry ne savait plus trop quoi faire, tout était confus en lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, à preuve du contraire, c'est qu'il aimait véritablement Remus Lupin. Harry Potter aimait le meilleur ami de son père et parrain.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, une chaleur apaisante se répandit en lui. Un sourire illumina son visage. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger et heureux depuis de nombreuses années. Un seul coin d'ombre restait au tableau. La fuite de Remus…

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le baiser entre Remus et Harry. Le jeune homme avait vu le sorcier en question que très rarement. Celui-ci restait principalement dans sa chambre, fermée d'un sort de blocage, qu'Harry ne réussissait pas à enlever pour s'expliquer avec lui. Cet éloignement faisait mal au survivant. Il se demandait pourquoi Remus avait eu cette réaction. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Etait-ce vraiment une erreur aux yeux du Loup-Garou ? Pourtant, Harry pouvait encore sentir et se rappeler ce baiser partagé. C'était même Remus qui avait prit les devants. Alors pourquoi ? Cette question, il se la posait tous les jours. Il voulait comprendre, et la pleine lune était prévue pour cette nuit…

Harry avait cessé les rénovations dans la maison depuis ce fameux jour, préférant réfléchir à la situation. Si seulement il avait eu quelqu'un pour l'aider à comprendre le dit Remus.

Durant ce temps, Moony restait allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit, ce baiser échangé qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il s'en voulait de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Que devait penser Harry de lui ? Probablement qu'il était un monstre, un pervers en manque… Il était jeune et lui vieux. Tout les opposait et pourtant tout les rapprochaient. Ils avaient tout perdu. Leurs amis, famille. Seuls face au monde. Néanmoins il ne pouvait se permettre un nouvel écart de ce genre avec Harry. Que devait penser James ou Sirius de lui en sachant qu'il avait fricoté avec le jeune homme ? Moony tourna la tête vers le calendrier accroché sur le mur. La pleine lune était pour aujourd'hui. Il allait devoir descendre dans la cave et se transformer une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait déjà sentir le loup gronder en lui et réclamer celui qui emprisonnait son cœur. Remus poussa un long et profond soupir, essayant de dormir face à la nuit qui l'attendait…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Remus assis dans la cave, attendant que la lune veuille bien se montrer. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et lui rappelait combien il était fragile et vieux. Il se demandait combien de temps il tiendrait encore ainsi ? Combien d'années supporterait-il encore les transformations du loup en lui ? Si seulement il avait eu l'argent nécessaire pour se payer une Potion Tue Loup, qui avait beaucoup évolué depuis. Moony tourna ses yeux vers le hublot qui laissa entrer les rayons lunaires dans la pièce. Celui-ci se leva, sentant la transformation s'opérer en lui. Son corps se tordit sous la douleur, se crispant, un cri de souffrance s'échappa de sa bouche. Ses yeux changèrent de couleurs, ses mains devinrent pattes. Ses bras et jambes s'allongèrent dans une douleur cuisante. Ses membres craquaient sous le changement effectué.

Son visage s'allongea, son nez devint museau…Quelques minutes plus tard, un loup se tint dans la cave, poussant un cri de détresse.

A l'étage, Harry avait entendu l'appel du Loup. Le jeune homme ne cessait de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, comme un loup en cage. Si seulement il avait pu aider Remus. Le savoir dans cette cave, en train de souffrir le martyr, le rendait nerveux.

Il ne pouvait supporter de voir le Maraudeur souffrir plus qu'il n'avait déjà souffert. Intérieurement Harry se promit d'acheter quel que soit le prix et les dénégations de Moony, une potion Tue Loup à chaque pleine lune. Le jeune Potter s'assit sur le lit, la tête dans ses mains. Celui-ci ne put dormir de la nuit, regardant défiler les heures sous ses yeux fatigués et inquiets.

Dans la cave le loup était déchaîné. Il voulait sortir de cette pièce, sortir et se ruer vers celui qui avait hanté son esprit depuis son arrivé ici. Remus souffrait plus que jamais. Ne pouvant obtenir ce que le loup désirait, celui-ci se défoulait contre lui-même…Son corps était parcouru de plaies profondes qui saignaient. Finalement à quelques heures de l'aube, l'animal finit par ce calmer et s'endormit à même le sol, couché en boule reprenant forme humaine au levé du soleil.

Quand le jeune homme vit enfin le jour, celui-ci prit sa baguette et descendit en toute vitesse vers la cave.

Un _« Alohomora » _ouvrit la porte sur un Remus complètement nu et sérieusement blessé un peu partout sur le corps. Harry avança lentement et s'agenouilla à la hauteur de l'homme qui était inconscient. Celui-ci devint rouge écarlate en voyant son aîné nu de haut en bas mais ne put retenir une fascination face à ce corps qu'il trouvait vraiment beau à ses yeux malgré les cicatrices qui l'ornaient. Le jeune Potter, porta une main sur le front de Remus qui était un peu chaud. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître une couverture sur le Maraudeur, dont il lui recouvrit le corps.

Le jeune Harry passa un bras sous les jambes de Remus et un autre sous sa tête, faisant appel à toute la force qui lui était due pour soulever le lycan.

C'est ainsi qu'il monta avec le corps de Moony vers sa chambre respective, l'allongeant soigneusement sur son lit. Le jeune homme se dirigea par la suite vers la salle de bain, pour y prendre : crème cicatrisante, bassine d'eau et serviette propre. De retour à la chambre, Harry commença à guérir les plaies de Remus. Il passa de la crème un peu partout sur son torse nu. Il se faisait un plaisir de pouvoir le soigner. Alors qu'il allait soulever un peu la couverture pour étaler de la crème sur ses jambes, il sentit une main s'abattre sur son bras et le retenir. Aussitôt Harry retourna la tête pour voir Moony réveillé. Sentir ses yeux posés sur lui, le rendait nerveux. Il avait cette impression que Remus pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Oubliant ses craintes et ses doutes. Le survivant pris son courage à deux mains comme un brave Gryffondor.

Il s'approcha de son aîné, s'installant sur le rebord du lit. Yeux dans les yeux comme la dernière fois…Harry passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux châtains. Sa chevelure était douce au toucher, c'était un simple geste d'affection, mais que le jeune homme appréciait de faire.

Remus, quant à lui avait fermé ses paupières lourdes de fatigue. Se laissant bercer par les caresses d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il avait envie de s'expliquer avec lui, de lui parler. Seulement au bout de quelques minutes ce fut le sommeil qui l'emporta vers le pays des rêves sous le regard aimant du jeune homme.

Voyant que le Maraudeur s'était endormi, Harry retira sa main des cheveux de Remus, se leva du lit, finit de le soigner et le recouvrit des couvertures du lit.

Tandis qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, ses yeux furent attirés par la valise ouverte non loin de l'armoire. Celui-ci s'y dirigea calmement puis vit les vêtements de Remus. La plupart étaient usés et vieux reflétant l'état de sa pauvreté. C'est alors que lui vint une idée ! Moony ne se réveillerait pas avant quelques heures, peut être qu'il pourrait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et lui acheter une nouvelle garde de robe.

Un sourire lumineux apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Seulement avant de partir, il fallait qu'il prenne les mesures de Remus. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seule seconde, prenant la taille des vêtements puis les notant sur un parchemin, celui-ci partit de la chambre, descendant à toute vitesse les escaliers puis sortit direction chez Mme Guipure.

Il se doutait que Remus allait sûrement ne pas être content sur le coup mais rien qu'à l'idée de voir l'homme habillé dans de nouveaux vêtements neufs et sexy, émoustillait le jeune Harry. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de….Stop ! Il devait à tout prix se calmer. Ses hormones étaient complètement déchaînées. En plus Remus avait besoin de calme et de repos après une pleine lune et non d'une série d'exercice au lit. Harry sentit ses joues devenir rouges écarlates devant cette pensée audacieuse. Merlin…il était définitivement accro ! Néanmoins cela l'effrayait un peu, il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec les hommes avant et il y avait de quoi se poser toutes sortes de questions. Le jeune homme soupira brièvement, peut être qu'il devait d'abord songer à parler avec Remus, de ce fameux baiser ensuite…hé bien ensuite, si y en à une, ce qu'espérait fortement Harry du plus profond de son cœur, il pourrait aller plus loin ensemble…

Ensemble…Ce mot sonnait royalement dans son esprit. Mais que penseraient les gens en sachant qu'il était avec un homme ? Plus vieux que lui encore et lycanthrope en plus !! Tant pis, peu importe leurs avis et leurs opinions, il voulait être heureux et penser à lui au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il aimait Remus et ça personne ne pourrait lui enlever. Celui-ci fut alors détourné de ses songes en étant arrivé au lieu désiré. Il entra dans la boutique déserte quand soudain une sorcière avec une paire de ciseaux en main arriva ou plutôt fonça sur lui.

« Bonjour Madame.

-Que voulez-vous ? Une robe ? Une cape ? Une…

-J'aimerais une nouvelle garde robe complète.

-Une…Une nouvelle garde robe ? S'exclama la sorcière abasourdie. Pour vous ?

-Non, pour une personne mais j'ai ses mesures. » Répondit Harry en lui tendant le parchemin. »

La sorcière regarda attentivement puis releva la tête vers lui.

« Vous voulez quoi exactement ?

-Pantalons, chemises, capes pour cet hiver, robes, cravates, pulls, je pense que se serait tout.

-Bien, il vous le faut pour quand ?

-Aujourd'hui c'est possible ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-C'est à dire que…. »

Harry porta alors sa main sur son front poussant une mèche cachant sa cicatrice, la révélant ainsi à la femme qui ouvrit de grands yeux

« Mr.Potter. Oh…Euh, bien sûr, se sera prêt pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez des couleurs de préférences ?

-Hé bien, je vous laisse le choix.

-Bien, veuillez repasser dans deux heures. »

Le survivant hocha la tête et salua la sorcière tout en sortant de la boutique. Celui-ci s'en alla à Gringotts prendre une grosse bourse pleine de gallions. Harry décida d'aller chez un apothicaire ou il acheta plusieurs fioles de potion tue loup, ensuite il fit une longue promenade dans diverses boutiques : Quidditch, librairie, antiquaire etc…

Quand les deux heures furent passées, il se rendit de nouveau au magasin ou une montagne de vêtements l'attendaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il paya la note, remerciant la sorcière pour son efficacité et emporta-le tout au 12 du square.

Une fois de retour chez lui, Harry monta avec ses achats dans la chambre de Remus qui dormait toujours. Il remplaça les vieux par les neufs dans la valise et armoire. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir sa réaction !!

Le reste de la journée, celui-ci réfléchit longuement dans sa chambre à tout ce qui venait de se produire durant ces deux dernières semaines. Tout avait été si vite. Pouvait-on tomber amoureux d'une personne en si peu de temps ? Quoi qu'il connaissait Remus depuis quelques années maintenant ! Serait-ce possible, qu'il éprouvait déjà des sentiments avant, sans s'en être rendu compte ? Et Remus que ressentait-il sincèrement ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

Fatigué le jeune Harry s'endormit sur son lit sur cette dernière question qui était de taille….

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Une arche, un voile, Sirius qui tombe à travers… Un cri, une porte qui claque, sa mère tombant morte devant lui…Ron mourrant d'un Avada Kedavra, Hermione tué par Nagini…Cédric mort…Dumbledore mort…Leurs regards sur lui, tous l'accusaient…Ils étaient tous mort à cause de lui…Il vit alors Remus s'ajouter aux morts…Celui-ci l'observait de ses yeux miel…Il y avait de la haine…Une haine dans son regard qui fit frémir Harry…

« Pardon…Remus…Arrête…Murmurait-il. »

C'est alors que celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, son corps secoué de spasmes. Il passa une main sur son front trempé. Merlin, il avait vu Remus mort…Par sa faute….Son regard posé sur lui, rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de vomir. Il devait s'en assurer…Le jeune homme sortit de son lit vêtu d'un T-Shirt et boxer, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Moony. Il entra à l'intérieur essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Le plus calmement possible, sa respiration haletante, il s'approcha du lit et vit Remus endormi, mais bien vivant. Un poids immense disparut. Voldemort était mort, de quoi avait-il peur ? Il ne pouvait rien arriver à Moony. Il était en sécurité. Tout en se traitant mentalement pour son idiotie, il s'en retourna pour partir mais fut retenu…

« Ha-Harry ? Appela le Maraudeur assis dans son lit.

Le concerné se tourna vers lui, les yeux baissés sur le sol, se tripotant les mains nerveusement.

- Désolé Remus, je…je ne vou-voulais pas te réveiller. Je…J'ai fais…je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Pardon…je…

-Attend ! » S'exclama Moony.

Harry qui était entrain de partir stoppa net dans sa marche. Sans savoir pourquoi Remus lui proposa la chose, la plus stupide à ses yeux :

« Tu veux dormir avec moi ? Proposa t-il.»

_« Quel idiot ! Mais quel crétin ! Tu le repousses, tu fais tout pour t'éloigner de lui, puis finalement tu l'invites dans ton lit ! N'importe quoi ! » Pensa Remus_

Mais qu'allait il penser de lui après cette proposition, qui était indécente aux yeux du Loup-Garou. Il faisait tout de travers. De toute façon, il allait forcément refuser, Harry allait dire non et comme cela tout serait réglé.

**« Tu le penses sincèrement ? » **lui demandait sa conscience.

Bien sur que oui ! Pourquoi accepterait-il ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

**« Peut être parce qu'il t'aime et éprouve des sentiments à ton égard. »**

C'était la chose, la plus stupide qu'il ait entendu. Harry n'était pas amoureux de lui…C'était…C'était impossible.

**« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi a t-il répondu à ton baiser ? Pourquoi a t-il pris soin de toi après la pleine lune d'hier soir ? »**

Parce, parce que…Il était gentil, il ne voulait pas….

**« Cesse de te cacher la vérité face à de faux mensonges, assume les conséquences de ton amour et parle lui ! Dis lui que tu l aimes !! »**

Il en était hors de question ! Et puis quoi encore… il manquerait plus qu'il lui saute dessus ! Quoi qu'il fût bien tenté de ce côté-là… le fils de James avait un corps à damner un saint…

**« Tu vois, tu l'aimes, il t'aime, cesse de réfléchir plus longtemps et prend les choses en main ! »**

« La ferme !! S'exclama Remus.

-Co-Comment ? Demanda Harry étonné.

-Oh…Euh, non oublie, j'ai pensé à voix haute, c'est…enfin… désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. » Répondit le jeune homme en se rapprochant de nouveau du lit.

Remus pouvait très bien le voir, avec la lumière de la lune qui passait au travers de la fenêtre. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses cheveux en bataille, son T-Shirt et boxer moulant ses formes. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le faire sien, là maintenant ! Lui donner tout l'amour qu'il avait envers lui ! Non ! Il devait se calmer !! Mettre ses pulsions au fond d'un placard. D'un côté, il se posa la question du comment il allait pouvoir se contenir si le jeune Harry venait à dire une réponse positive qui ne tarda pas.

« Je…je veux bien dormir avec vous-toi. »

Rien qu'à cette réponse, le cœur de Remus manqua un battement. Il allait dormir avec lui, l'avoir contre lui, sentir son corps contre le sien. Merlin il devait se calmer sinon il allait facilement se dévoiler au jeune Harry. Il devait garder le contrôle de soi…Il se recula un peu dans le lit quand d'un seul coup, il se rendit compte qu'il était nu comme un ver…Il releva la tête vers Harry qui s'avançait pour rentrer sous les draps…

« Attend, je...je...»

Le concerné stoppa net et regarda Remus qui semblait gêné. Celui-ci se souvint alors que Moony était nu sous les draps en question…

« Oh désolé, je… je vais retourner dans ma chambre, pardon… »Bafouilla Harry rouge pivoine en retournant sur ses pas.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Remus se leva de son lit le plus vite possible, oubliant sa nudité et se précipita à rattraper le jeune homme par le poignet, le retournant contre lui.

Les iris de Moony se dilatèrent en sentant la promiscuité et la chaleur du corps d'Harry contre son torse et le reste de son corps. Sa gorge se fit sèche et déglutit passablement…Passant lentement une main dans le dos de celui-ci…Tout son être était en feu…Harry releva les yeux qui se posèrent sur la bouche de son aîné, comme une demande silencieuse…Lentement leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre…Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud émis par Remus sur sa bouche…Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, ce qui eut pour effet d'accroître le désir et le plaisir chez Moony…Immédiatement, sensuellement, il s'empara de la bouche d'Harry qui se sentit partir direct au paradis…Les mains se baladant voluptueusement sur le torse de Remus ou dans son dos, pour finalement s'arrêter sur ses fesses bien fermes. Moony titillant la lèvre inférieure de son amant qui ouvrit sa bouche, profitant de ce passage pour y faufiler sa langue s'enroulant lascivement, fiévreusement autour de la sienne. Les gémissements étouffés, les gestes se mêlant graduellement à la chaleur électrisante qui se propageait dans la pièce…Corps à corps…Harry se frotta dans un besoin extrême contre Remus. Celui-ci sentit alors tout le désir de son aîné au niveau de son anatomie. Remus rompit le baiser et colla son front contre le sien, légèrement essoufflé de ce baiser fougueux.

« Tu ne fuiras pas ? Interrogea Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, essayant d'ignorer que Remus était nu en face de lui.

-Je ne fuis pas…Répondit le concerné, avec un sourire sur le visage. Désolé pour la dernière fois mais j'étais complètement perdu et puis je ne voulais pas te corrompre…Tu es jeune et moi je suis un vieux loup-garou, je pourrais être ton père…

-Tu ne l'est pas…Je…Je crois que je t'aime Remus. Je n'ai jamais aimé aucun homme avant toi…Juste des relations légères avec des filles…Mais, toi c'est différent, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec une personne, avec toi je me sens en sécurité et moi-même, juste Harry. Je…Puis…Quand je suis auprès de toi, j'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser et…enfin…Bafouilla Harry en pensant qu'il voulait beaucoup plus que des baisers enflammés. »

Harry sentit alors une main qui était passée sous son T-Shirt, caressant le creux de ses reins…Ce qui lui arracha un léger gémissement…Fermant les yeux et appréciant la caresse…Il entendit une voix suave murmurer à son oreille :

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Celui-ci ouvrit en grand les yeux, sous cette déclaration pour voir une bouche happer la sienne. Le baiser se fit plus sauvage, sous les caresses impétueuses de Remus, ramenant de plus en plus Harry vers le lit. Les lèvres du Maraudeur se dirigèrent vers le lobe d'oreille du jeune homme qui se cambrait contre lui… Déclenchant un gémissement plaintif chez l'aîné qui sentait le désir affluer en lui…D'un seul coup, Remus posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry qui avait le souffle court et les yeux brillants de plaisir…d'amour…

Moony pouvait y voir comme une demande, ou même, une supplication…

« Es-tu certain de toi ? L'interrogea t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai déjà eu des relations avec des hommes mais toi…

-Je le veux… »

Remus se pencha vers son oreille et souffla sensuellement :

« Tu veux quoi, Harry ?

-Fais moi l'amour. » Répondit le concerné en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Remus perde ce qui lui servait de raison. Il le voulait sien, à lui, pour lui seul. Moony s'allongea au-dessus de son amant qui avait les joues rougies…Il était à croquer…C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait faire, le croquer de haut en bas…Il le sentait légèrement tendu, ce qui était compréhensible, puisque c'était sa première fois…Doucement, il le mit en confiance, l'embrassant sur la bouche, dans le cou, tandis que les mains passaient sous le T-shirt cajolant son torse…Haut qui valsa rapidement à travers la pièce…Harry était vêtu uniquement d'un boxer à présent, entre les doigts aimants de Remus. Tandis que sa bouche, descendait lentement vers ses tétons durcis par le plaisir qui montait…Son aîné se fit un plaisir de les lécher, mordiller, sucer… Arrachant des cris plaintifs…Une main habile glissait le long des hanches pour finalement arriver au sous-vêtement…Cette même main glissa sous l'élastique et se faufila vers le sexe tendu du jeune homme…Remus remonta sa bouche vers celle de son amant offert à lui, tandis que son autre main enleva le boxer…Nu l'un contre l'autre…Leurs deux sexes émoustillés par le rapprochement intense…Harry avait le souffle court, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, le sang lui vrillait les tempes…Il se laissa faire face aux douces caresses que lui procurait Remus sur son intimité, les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus présents, résonnant dans la pièce…Quémandant plus, encore plus…Les va et vient, produit par la main de Remus, étaient exquis aux yeux du jeune Harry, qui partait vers un autre monde…Merlin c'était si bon…C'est alors qu'il sentit, son amant retirer sa main. Harry, frustré ouvrit ses prunelles enflammées par un désir ardent, charnel…Observant Remus : un sourire narquois sur le visage, les cheveux en batailles et quelques mèches lui tombant devant ses yeux miel, son amant était plus que jamais sexy…Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était lui…Il vit alors sous ses yeux ébahis, Moony descendre vers son sexe en érection, son souffle brûlant sur son intimité…C'était la pire torture qu'on ait pu lui faire, de toute sa vie. Il sentit alors la bouche de Rem's l'engloutir…Harry s'arqua aussitôt sur le lit, ses mains agrippant le drap…Les yeux clos, se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de crier….

Il sentait le plaisir monter de plus en plus…

Exécutant des va et viens avec sa bouche…Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus se retira, un sourire quelque peu sadique sur les lèvres qu'il se léchait…Voulant prendre sa revanche, Harry prit les choses en main, il retourna Remus sous lui, à califourchon sur ses hanches…

De façon un peu maladroite, il commença la même torture que lui avait infligeait Moony quelques minutes plutôt…Entendant celui qu'il aimait, gémir sous ses caresses impudiques…Sa langue léchant la moindre parcelle de peau parsemée de fines cicatrices…Cela réconforta Harry et prit plus d'assurance. Doucement il descendit vers l'antre du paradis…Il pouvait voir à présent tout l'effet mesuré, qu'il effectuait chez son compagnon…Pris d'un élan d'envie et de courage, il posa sa bouche contre l'intimité de Remus pour finalement le prendre en entier…

Celui-ci n'en menait pas large, jamais Moony avait ressentit autant de plaisir avec un partenaire, peut être parce que la différence était : l'amour tout simplement.

Se sentant venir, il obligea Harry à se retirer et en profita pour repasser sous son jeune amant…Le loup en lui voulait dominer…Il captura les lèvres de celui-ci, murmurant un « _je t'aime_ »…

D'un accord mutuel, Remus retourna le jeune homme sur le ventre, à quatre pattes sur le lit. Appréhendant quelque peu…Il sentit alors un doigt rentrer et quelque chose de froid en lui, ainsi qu'un peu de douleur, se contractant légèrement…Harry entendit alors :

« Laisse-toi faire…Décontracte-toi… »

Celui-ci ne put qu'hocher la tête, inspirant profondément pour se détendre…Il sentit au même moment, un second doigts entrer en lui…Une grimace apparut sur son visage…Avec douceur et amour, Remus le prépara…Une fois fait, il retira ses doigts, se plaça au-dessus de lui et le pénétra doucement…Sur le coup une douleur aigue se propagea en Harry, puis se dissipa lentement laissant place au plaisir…Le plaisir, menant à la jouissance…Pour atteindre le septième ciel ensemble…

Remus se coucha à côté de son amant essoufflé et heureux…Celui-ci caressa le visage d'Harry qui avait un sourire béat collé sur son visage…

« Tu as aimé ? Demanda Moony, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui et encore c'est trop faible et toi ? Est ce…

-Tu as été parfait…Répondit le concerné en saisissant les lèvres d'Harry. Tu es à moi…Je te garde pour la vie…

-Je t'aime Remus.»

Moony ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels Harry se lova…Les deux amants s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre…Un futur meilleur les attendait…Le lendemain matin, Remus découvrit les nouveaux vêtements que lui avait acheté son nouveau et dernier compagnon, des vêtements qui lui rendait tout son charme…Avec un sourire gourmand et prédateur, Harry se fit un plaisir de le déshabiller à nouveau et découvrir son corps, pour une nouvelle journée de folie en cet été décidément bien chaud…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, un nouveau One shot, sur un couple que j'apprécie énormément, vous allez me dire, mais quel couple, quel n'apprécie pas, lol hé bien….euh….Je ne sais pas trop moi-même…lol !! J'espère que cela vous a plus ?? Que le Lemon n'a pas été trop vulgaire et trop guimauve (mon pire cauchemar). Que vous avez en bref, aimé ce petit ou devrais-je dire long One Shot de 18 page. Lool ! Le prochain couple que je vais mettre en valeur, c'est Sirius/Hermione avec en prime aussi un Lemon. En plus j'en ai jamais écris sur un couple hétéro…Sa va être beaucoup plus facile…Lol !_

_Bon allez je vais faire un petit dodo, il est 5h00 du matt, je viens juste de finit cet fic ! Lol !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine…_

_Bisous Lisa_

_Reviews Please ??_


End file.
